


Up On The Roof

by lettalady



Series: Blips and Blurbs [14]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, adventures and fluff and a big question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: A Tom Hiddleston prompt fulfillment with adventures around London and a big question being asked.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Series: Blips and Blurbs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925065
Kudos: 9





	Up On The Roof

**I** t took Tom a few tries to talk her into a long weekend spent in the city. It turned out to be one of the more memorable moments of their time spent together. Neither of them really had time for it, but the fact that he had asked - no, begged and the methods he used… She had found herself unable to stonewall him further. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll find someone to cover at work…” She giggled out while shaking her head, “Just stop with the face." 

She’d been able to ignore him earlier in the evening by focusing on her reading. She could sense him moving around on the opposite end of the sofa but if she held her book just-so…

He’d gone back to focusing on his pages for short spurts of time - but he never had been able to sit still while learning lines. That, too, was something she’d become immune to. Of course he’d been sitting on the sofa again when her leg had started to fall asleep. When she stretched out to relieve her muscles he’d rested his hand over her bare shin and started tracing his fingertips along her skin. 

The real problem of what to do to ignore him came when she needed to concentrate to write out a few pages of analysis. Tom had set aside everything he was working on at that point. Determined to get her to agree, Tom had been giving her his best smoulder for the past half hour. 

After getting her to agree he’d been unusually silent regarding his plans for what they’d be doing. He surprised her that Friday evening by producing a whole plethora of tickets that he’d booked for events around London. 

She was tempted to question him as to why he wanted to sight-see at home, rather than explore elsewhere, but then - Tom had a plan. A plan he was unwilling to share beyond showing her the tickets.

Most places they’d already visited, either together or separately. His plan was to create more shared memories? Whatever. It was time spent together and she was determined to enjoy it. 

And enjoy it she did. 

Tom had even booked a hotel for the mini-adventure. Another thing she decided not to question. He wanted to treat her, treat the both of them - plus this way they didn’t have to make the bed in the morning. 

By the time they finished dessert on Saturday night she was absolutely exhausted. When she started to yawn he shook his head, "None of that darling. Order tea or coffee. I have things planned to keep us busy tonight." 

She sighed, "Oh Tom. We walked all over London today." 

"You have choices - ghost tour or midnight cinema, dancing…” He refused to be dissuaded. 

“Sleep?”

Tom rumbled out a throaty chuckle and shook his head. Sleep was not one of the acceptable options he’d listed. He waved the tickets to the ghost walk, and the all-night cinema before her until she chose one. The ghost walk. If they sat too long she’d fall asleep and he’d undoubtedly remind her of that for weeks on end.

It was entertaining - the longer they walked along with the group listening to the tour guide the more she got into the stories being told. Safely tucked under Tom’s protective embrace the stories still made her shiver. Perhaps that had been Tom’s plan all along. Get her mind racing with ghost stories so she’d be too jumpy to sleep once they got back to the fancy hotel where they were staying. 

They got back to the hotel just as the streetlamps were starting to flicker out in anticipation of the morning sun peeking over the skyline. Tom spun her around to the music that softly played through the speakers of the lift. When the doors chimed and opened she hesitated, not wanting to separate from him and end the slow dance they’d fallen into. Tom led her out onto the floor before they ended up traveling back down to the lobby. 

She noticed the plaque on the wall and stopped a few paces away from the elevator. They weren’t on the floor where their room was located. “But…" 

Tom grinned and pointed to the sign reading: _Roof access_. "C'mon. The sunrise over London? Not every day we’re staying in a hotel that provides such a wonderful view." 

"Sunrise. Then bed.” She responded with a smile. Tom was right, the view was spectacular. She tucked herself into his arms as the rays of light changed the predawn sky from deep purple to pink, pink to red. “Hmmm, it’s beautiful. This was a good idea, Tom." 

Tom’s reply reverberated around in her head from where she had her ear pressed to his chest. "I’d like to think so, yes.” He shifted her slightly to make a show of examining her face, “Don’t you fall asleep on me…." 

"What? Is there more planned?” She nearly whined the question. Sleep. She wanted sleep!

By the time she turned her head to see his reply he’d stepped away from her - just back one step. 

And then she knew exactly what had been going on. Why he had insisted on going to all their favorite places, making a point of having a memorable weekend. 

His hand had gone down into his pocket to retrieve a box, and he had gone down on one knee. 


End file.
